


Il est parti pour mourir

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Drugs, Feminism, Hopeful Ending, M/M, and shit so be warned it's not a very kind fic, douchbags lovers, kind of make-up, prison breaking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles est en dépression, Erik est en prison. L'un va mal à courir dans tous les sens pour se saouler, l'autre médite sur le bien fondé d'un monde en gris, quand au final tout ne saurait pas mieux en noir et blanc et sangs confondus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit une fic Chérik, un jour... Mais c'était vraiment mauvais alors je l'ai enlevée du site. L'été a commencé et j'ai ultra peur de m'y perdre. Hésitez pas à m'envoyer des idées de fic à écrire, je m'emmerde déjà à mourir ! Le moisi a pris ses positions dans mes bourrelets de ventre et la déprime est au ras de mon cou – mais sans dramatiser, il était quand même triste le dernier X-men non ?

****

 

**Taré Xavier**

Les fantômes n'ont pas de pattes blanches, ce serait fou de croire que les esprits ne survivraient pas en couleurs. Charles a souvent vu des âmes en rouges, dans des tons plus chauds que les moiteurs des nuits de rencontre. Et quand bien même, il pourrait y avoir des nuances de gris infinies avant d'en arriver aux draps propres !

On l'appelle plus hippie que professeur ces derniers temps – ça n'est plus de son ressort alors il embrasse à pleine bouche ses bonnes résolutions, tombant dans l'oubli avec une douceur malhonnête. C'est très agréable de ne plus avoir de responsabilité et de fuir la sobriété comme un chien des montagnes – mais quel misérable fait-il quand il s'endort dans le silence de sa tête.

Doux agneau qu'il se plaît, il en a revêtu les yeux et la toison : ses cheveux de bordel sont les montures favorites de ses partenaires, tant de gens lui sont passés dessus en même pas un mois... Il a vu les vagues psychédéliques, marché dans des révolutions pacifistes –  _marché_ , quel soulagement, entre des êtres qui ne se souciaient ni de son passé ni de son avenir – il a fui plus loin qu'aucune frontière n'aurait su l'autoriser. Il se bouche les oreilles pour n'écouter que le monde des autres.

Le whisky fait office de lait le matin, d'anti-douleurs et d'amis : deux glaçons adoucissent l'alcool pour éviter de lui piquer la gorge ou bien il finit toujours par pleurnicher dedans pour tout diluer.

Il est tombé dans un malaise si profond que rien n'atteint plus les lumières du cellier. Ses pensées sont bouchées à tout ce qui le ramène à lui, il oublie tout dès qu'il est assez saoul et là est le seul réconfort qu'il supporte encore. Il adore regarder des gens dans les yeux et ne pas savoir ce qu'ils pensent, il adore réaliser sa toute fraîche vulnérabilité – il la chérit comme une nouvelle identité.

Il n'est rien, Charles Xavier n'est rien, dépossédé et recraché dans des révoltes qui ne le touchent pas parmi des ennemis invisibles.

Il continue de vivre au manoir, plus pour ressentir l'humidité des murs tristes à mourir que par affection, il n'aime plus grand chose autre que ce qui l'envoie en l'air : car le regard remballé vers les hauteurs, les troubles terre-à-terre ont moins d'emprise sur ses inquiétudes, et il est libre d'être idiot.

L'inintelligence lui plaît. La dépendance couvre ses sens d'un lourd abandon, si bien que les ressentis s'amenuisent et la culpabilité avec. Oh, Charles, il est défoncé mieux qu'un pneu englué au goudron bouillant, il est la sueur aux fronts des travailleurs, la merde au cul des nouveaux nés, le sang dans celui des oppresseurs : il s'imagine être une femme courant les rues pour combattre le crime et parfois, cette image soulage un peu ses phases de déprime.

Il court le long de couloirs qui aboutissent tous à une dépersonnalisation de plus en plus grande, si vive qu'un jour il réussira réellement à se réinventer ou du moins anéantir l'imbécile dont il garde encore le nom.

Il attend impatiemment le jour où Charles Xavier sera oublié. Les traces de piqûres se multiplient, pullulant sur ses bras en champignons de haine et d'amour ou quelque chose de la sorte, la drogue faisant un magnifique travail dans le but de l'effacer de la surface de la planète pour de bon.

Il soupire. Quel soulagement parfois de passer la frontière des morts-vivants...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que cette fic va être mon nouveau Losers (mais en moins déprimant j'espère!). Comme je disais, ça devrait devenir intéressant dès le prochain chapitre – ou alors celui d'après ou dans dix, comment je le saurais ? Voilà Erik et bientôt Charles avec et oh là là, ça va être drôle.

****

 

**(Vide)**

Calme.

Un calme libre de s'épandre sans limite.

Le silence est le matériau unique et rare de son état parfait.

Le blanc qui le noie amène la tranquillité d'esprit auquel il aspire.

Il est aux murs, ces murs sont sous sa peau, la cellule pose les limites de son corps et rien, au-delà d'ici, ne saurait être plus abouti.

Il est l'unique part d'un tout.

(C'était une folle idée d'emprisonner un mégalomane avec lui-même.)

La justice l'avait eu avant qu'il ne puisse se défendre et bien que l'envie de vengeance soit toujours présente – tapie dans chaque cellule de son sang – il saurait être patient et loyal à sa cause.

Il aura bientôt l'opportunité de venger ses frères et ses sœurs et de ne plus plier sous les coups de feux des macaques sous-développés.

Le calme dont il est le maître et l'élève lui permet, pendant des heures et depuis des années, de peaufiner sa nouvelle œuvre jusqu'à ce qu'on le sorte de son trou.

Il n'avait pas perdu une seule fibre d'espoir. Le temps n'avait battu aucun de ses idéaux.

Il lui manque parfois de tordre les métaux, il lui manque de plus sentir son don se répandre sur le monde pour en embellir l'aspect mais il le sent toujours sous sa tête, docile et patient.

Charles sera probablement celui qui le fera sortir. Il le sait rancunier mais il espère mieux de lui, plus de lui. Il a passé de longs moments à se remémorer leur passé commun et à simuler leurs retrouvailles et leurs grandes actions. Il arriverait à le rallier à ses côtés cette fois. Ils ne seront qu'un pour tous les anéantir.

Il a appris à baigner dans ses souvenirs pour ne pas perdre trop rapidement l'esprit.

L'herbe a revêtu toutes ses pensées et sa mémoire sent l'air frais : dès qu'il appelle après un souvenir, tout son vocabulaire olfactif se met en route et il se laisse retourner à l'extérieur, dans un passé devenu futur pour une période encore indéterminée.

Bien que le blanc soit son animal fétiche, il chérit le bleu avec grande passion.

Mystique tapisse tous ses rêves.

Elle est l'accomplissement d'une nouvelle race de suprême : son don n'en vaut aucun autre et quelle femme se trouve à l'intérieur !

Il espère la revoir bientôt, pas tellement pour la faire revenir vers lui – car elle se débrouille très bien seule – mais pour se flatter de la connaître et pour s'enthousiasmer de sa beauté.

(Sa beauté morale, entendons-nous.)

De beauté physique, il préfère encore Xavier. Ses yeux de mer mazoutée lui tirent encore quelques sueurs froides – qui sont là les seules émotions qu'il se permette encore.

L'attente est une souffrance douce.

Il existe encore des instants où il ne peut pas canaliser sa colère.

Parfois il s'éveille et crie à s'en perforer les organes en revoyant les atrocités que ses proches ont connues.

Il lui arrive encore de pleurer les morts, mais cela lui arrive de moins en moins souvent, à mesure qu'il s'approche le plus justement de son état de perfection complète.

Les minutes s'allongent et finissent toujours par se rapprocher du jour de sa grande revanche.

Probablement demain sera-t-il libre et brisera la nuque de mille hommes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai un grand amour pour les gens qui aiment les chansons et qui écrivent des chansons pour ceux qu'ils aiment. Ça vous fout pas les boules que personne vous ait rien écrit ? Enfin, on m'a déjà écrit des poèmes, alors je suis très chanceuse, oui... Et les femmes ? Vous les aimez ?

**Do ré mi ferme ta gueule fa sol la si tu veux pas que je te frappe**

Logan jurerait avoir vu des bêtes remuer dans la barbe du professeur X. Quel couillon à cette époque, quel pathétisme pour un homme au-dessus de tout pessimisme ! Il s'était jeté genoux dans la merde pour servir ce gars, il avait croisé cent destins, ils avaient vu l'enfer ensembles.

Mais il savait pas ça de lui.

La dépendance, la drogue, la dépression. On a tous nos mauvais jours mais normalement, le pire chez Xavier se résume au meilleur chez les autres.

Ça lui a quand même tiré une vive envie de chialer cette histoire de perte d'espoir. Il a dix gars qui l'attendent pour sauver le futur alors il a peu d'espace pour le manque de conviction et surtout, Charles contre lui.

Il aurait tué pour moins un type de cet acabit avec tronche pareille. Bon sang mais cette barbe est ridicule ! Et il pue l'alcoolisme, il pue le sale et le démuni, il sent comme un tissu jeté par terre et ruiné par la pluie.

Mais oui, c'est ça, c'est un homme ruiné, un moins que rien dévasté vivant dans une réalité annexe pour ne pas faire face à celle-ci. Dieu qu'on le garde de ne pas connaître le sentiment, c'est pas lui qui devrait faire de leçon là-dessus mais c'est comme trop lui demander que de tolérer ça. Tolérer cette version de Charles Xavier fragile et exposé, et con et bourré comme un cul de foutre.

Il sent ses dents serrer fort pour éviter d'ouvrir sa gueule. Charles est une épave. OK mais autre chose que ça, c'est un allié, non ?

Eh bien non. Le connard s'est vidé de tout, jusqu'à mettre de côté son don. Il ressemble à une créature de feuilleton horreur, voûté dans son petit nuage de crasse et de vomi séché, ses yeux cherchent chaque issue et jamais aucun regard. C'est un animal ouvert aux côtes qui se retient de geindre de peur qu'on l'achève.

Et Logan se dit : et si professeur X s'était plombé pour de vrai ? S'il avait été un peu trop vaillant dans son état de saoulerie et qu'il s'était troué la cabane ?

L'image a pour raison de le regonfler. Pas moyen qu'il laisse ça se produire. Jamais, jamais dans le passé ou le futur possible ou les dimensions parallèles. Enfant de chien qu'il sortira Charles de son confortable habit de junkie. C'est beau de le voir marcher, mais si c'est pour finir par ramper à quoi bon ?

Il sort pas forcément les bons mots parce qu'il n'est pas adepte de ce genre de situations. Il est dur et en même temps, pas assez. Ça le gonfle les gens qui se complaisent dans leur malheur, alors ouais il est irrité, mais il continue de se retenir, au cas où qu'il aille trop loin. Ce n'est pas l'homme qu'il connaît. Il doit faire attention. Il a face à lui un étranger au visage d'ami.

Il finit par le convaincre et il se félicite d'avoir le jeune Hank sous la main. Sans sa bonté et sa patience, rien ne serait sorti de tout ce merdier. C'était l'hécatombe à l'époque et pas celle qu'on lui a appris en cours d'histoire.

Erik a tué le président. Mais quel con alors, mais quelle enflure. Il lui suffit pas de blesser ses anciens potes, il faut qu'il aille renverser des gouvernements avec. Ces deux-là ont vraiment mûri avec l'âge, deux crus de cons de merde qui savaient pas se parler à l'époque.

Son corps entier lâche un soupir. On l'avait prévenu que ce serait pas une maigre affaire mais vraiment, ça va au-delà de ses espérances. Le petit con de Peter qui court partout dans tous les sens est bien trop insolent pour une mutation de ce genre. Forcément que ça pousse à un tempérament de furie mais il devrait être plus conscient que le temps, ça se dilate comme on veut, mais que ça reste du temps perdu.

(Ce présent est une mine pour lui, ça lui attaque le moral à l'acide.)

La prison tout ça, bla bla, c'est dans le plan et ça fonctionne à merveille : quasi trop bien. Il a les deux faces de la pièce qu'il devait trouver. Maintenant quoi ? Aller sauver leurs agresseurs pour éviter de créer des martyrs ?

Ils sont à attendre que Peter ramène Magneto. Ils attendent, Charles, Hank et lui, comme des cons devant la porte de l'ascenseur. La montée est longue. L'atmosphère pompée à l'adrénaline continue de se charger en tension. C'est lourd comme un poing dans la gueule. Xavier est dressé d'une seule tige de ressentiment, tous les traits de sa face dessinent la même envie : je vais le tuer. Il va le tuer le con, il va tout foutre en l'air avec ses conneries de vengeance !

Logan va pour lui retenir le bras mais la porte s'ouvre, Erik leur revient tranquille et magnifique, impeccable dans son costume du parfait salop.

Le coup s'enfile direct. Un crochet dans la joue et des engueulades à s'en tartiner les bras.

Les voilà réunis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Amen. La haine en amour a été inventé par eux et bordel, c'est gerbant à voir.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK ça devait être centrée Cherik mais bon, j'ai pas trop l'âme à faire s'aimer deux hommes encore, et puis au final ils étaient pas si intéressants dans le film. Promis au prochain chapitre, ils s'embrassent ! Jusque-là, soyez patients et prenez soin de vous. Ne tombez pas malade.

**Je ne suis pas belle, et encore moins pour toi**

Elle rigole quand les hommes s'insultent de fillette, de pédale, de gonzesse parce qu'ils ignorent ce que ça veut dire, d'être une femme. Elle rit à en pleurer quand un type s'offense qu'on lui fasse pisser le nez et qu'il se morfonde qu'on lui veuille du mal. Elle déteste, plus que son frère auto-centré et plus que ce connard métalleux, elle déteste plus que tout qu'on félicite la masculinité et qu'on l'associe à la neutralité – à l'exemple de normalité.

Elle n'est pas l'objet sexuel des fantasmes des voyeurs. Elle n'est pas la petite sœur de Xavier. Elle n'est pas la femme de Lehnsherr. Elle n'est pas une suiveuse ou une tentatrice.

Raven est une femme. Elle n'est pas un modèle et elle n'est pas mauvaise. Elle essaie de lutter pour ses convictions qui, jusque-là, ont été brimées par tous les hommes venus dans sa vie. Sa carrière en solo lui réussit mieux. Elle est libre de circuler dans les foules avec n'importe quelle peau et n'importe quelle voix. On lui a trop demandé d'utiliser son don pour les autres. Elle vit pour elle maintenant et pour les opprimés, ses ami-e-s mutant-e-s comme les autres peuples de couleur.

Ces drôles de bêtes à queue n'ont pas grand courage. Au fil de ses voyages, elle a su constater avec intérêt (mais sans grande surprise) qu'un rien ne les effraie et que la moindre confrontation les terrifie. Ils ne savent qu'ouvrir les becs et piailler, caqueter, couiner, montrer leurs bras à volées de pintes et blesser les plus maigres pour se donner des airs de gland. Cela fait trop longtemps que cela dure.

Cela fait des siècles qu'ils ont dominé les terres ainsi. Leur règne s'arrêtera là. Mystique va sauver ses sœurs et ses frères, et trouver un moyen de compromis. Elle ne prendra plus peur et fera ce qu'il faudra, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Tuer n'est pas un problème. Elle s'est détachée de tout bon sentiment de compassion, trop lourd bagage pour un parcours de cette envergure.

Le sang la rassure. Ce flot de vie est chaud et tendre, et le rouge est une couleur très maternelle – vitale même – si bien que le voir entre ses doigts ou sur le visage de l'ennemi suffit à la consoler. Le sang est la garantie du bon changement.

Chaque mois les femmes expérimentent de tels actes de barbarie, tout juste dans leur intimité, souvent dans de grosses douleurs et des émotions très violentes. Les femmes sont confrontées au sang très jeune si bien que la banalité vient avec : autant pour l'odeur que le toucher, les nuances et la lourdeur. Le sang partout est de leur quotidien : elles auraient fait de bien meilleurs soldats, beaucoup plus capables de se prendre en charge et d'avancer.

Oh le monde serait plus doux si les patriarches arrêtaient leurs petits délires de petites merdes égoïstes, avec leur manie d'effrayer les gens pour les garder sous la main. Le changement fait peur aux hommes : il est temps de les laisser s'enterrer sous terre et d'oublier l'air de terreur. Les gens n'ont pas besoin d'être nourris d'angoisses : si on leur rend l'espoir, les peuples iront entre eux sans hurt.

Mystique est capable de ça. Elle le sait. Elle est la pensée au centre des extrêmes – détruire tous les humains ou cacher les mutants à leurs yeux pour éviter tout drame ?

Non, il faut les faire cohabiter et anéantir toute discrimination, des deux côtés. Elle porte en elle cette ambition qui sera bientôt réalité. Elle y arrivera. Le monde va s'en sortir. Cette planète va s'en tirer.

Le sacrifice est nécessaire et sera excusé. Elle va arrêter Bolivar Trask, et si pour ça elle doit le tuer, elle n'hésitera pas. Elle reconnaît un monstre quand elle voit en un.

Un monstre bourré d'à-priori et terrifié qu'on veuille changer son petit quotidien borné aux catalogues déco-famille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, maintenant qu'on a quatre psychés bien étalées, on peut commencer les vraies guéguerres de sentiments. Vous allez l'avoir ce baiser, ça va être magique. Vous allez peut-être pas kiffer mais quoi ! Je reste fidèle à ma parole.

**Saloperie puante / Ami morbide**

Voir dans les pensées de quelqu'un c'est un peu comme lui entrouvrir le ventre et plonger ses mains dans ses boyaux à vif – savourant le toucher glissant du tissu humain, puis renifler le sang comme un pichet de vin, y trouver quelques anomalies et palper sans se mentir tout ce qui le compose à l'atome près.

C'est ce que ça fait dans la tête de Charles. C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas retourner dans l'enfer putride de l'esprit d'Erik : il sait que ça pue là-dedans, et il sait qu'il ne veut rien voir de ce que ce con pourrait lui dire. Il connaît tout de lui mais maintenant, il ne veut plus rien en savoir. Qu'il aille au diable, là il habite ! Il lui a tout enlever, alors il ne lui donnera rien en retour.

Erik conserve sa petite couverture d'ironie méchante, il mime que la situation lui convient et qu'il supporte les moments drama queen de Charles. Il peut faire avec. Pour l'instant, il peut faire avec. Mais ce serait mentir que de nier que ça ne lui tire pas sur les nerfs.

Ce môme Peter est d'une étonnante utilité. Sa mutation est parfaitement maîtrisée, elle est un puissant outil dans la guerre qui s'amène... Mais il n'y a que Lehnsherr pour penser ainsi, semble-t-il, puisqu'au premier avion il les abandonne. Tout sourire, il ricane qu'il a déjà une famille à lui mais que c'était sympa quand même.

Le Charles d'avant aurait rigolé avec lui et l'aurait peut-être pris dans ses bras. Il aurait sorti une blague, l'aurait invité chez lui au moindre pépin. Quelque chose cloche avec ce Xavier. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé son don une seule fois depuis deux heures ?

Non pas qu'il en ait jamais abusé mais il manque... Il manque quelque chose qu'ils partageaient avant. Il y avait toujours comme une sorte de vrombissement timide dans un coin de ses pensées, une caresse pour l'assurer de sa présence. Il est possible qu'il ne veuille réellement plus utiliser sa télépathie sur lui – non pas que ça le dérange – mais le manège sonne faux.

Où est l'esprit de Charles ?

Ce dernier continue de ruminer. Il ne veut pas rentrer dans sa tête. Du moins, s'il le pouvait, il ne le ferait pas. Tant mieux qu'il ne le puisse pas, comme ça il n'est pas tenté. Il serait capable de lui faire du mal. Il ne veut pas admettre qu'il ait besoin de lui, seulement ce serait bête de le blesser après avoir tout fait pour le libérer de sa cage de verre.

Il essaie de penser à Raven pour se calmer. Non,  _Mystique_  est le nom auquel elle répond maintenant. A-t-elle vieilli ? Est-elle seule ? Se déguise-t-elle encore, est-elle fière de ce qu'elle est devenue ?

S'il avait été un bon frère, il ne l'aurait pas perdue. Il a pleuré de long mois le nez au fond du verre en attendant de la voir revenir. Il a peur de ne pas pouvoir la convaincre parce qu'il a honte. Il ne sait même plus s'il reste quelque chose à partager entre eux. Elle n'est plus sa sœur ni sa responsabilité. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il fout dans ce putain d'avion avec trois pauvres types qui le croient plus bon qu'il n'est.

Il fallait que ça foire à un moment. Ce connard aux yeux perçants l'a un peu demandé à le fixer comme s'il était stupide ou qu'il lui devait la moindre explication – alors ça craque et ça envoie.

« Tu m'as abandonné ! » sont les seuls mots qui viennent à son secours, les plus brisés, ce sont ceux qui lui rapetissent les os et le font se sentir – non,  _se rappeler_ de ô combien il est pitoyable et seul putain. Il change le moi en nous,  _tu nous as abandonnés !_  Mais ça ne trompe pas grande âme. Un poing n'épargne rien : il a une plaie de dix ans à cautériser mais elle a pourri depuis le temps et ça douille pas mal.

Ça fait un mal de chien de retrouver un ami-ennemi qui ne donnerait pas une seconde de sa vie pour la vôtre.

Il avait le pardon facile avant, mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas vécu de grande déception jusque-là. Depuis  _Magneto_ tout est devenu un champ de bataille. Quoi d'autre y'avait-il à attendre d'un enfant né de la guerre, élevé comme une arme et sans repère autre que la haine contre la haine ? Mais Charles était un gentil garçon, il avait de l'optimisme à revendre en voyant le bon dans tout. Il aurait dû être plus fort que ça, il s'est projeté dans des êtres qu'il pensait justes mais – c'était tellement naïf de croire qu'il n'y avait qu'une utopie pour tous –

Xavier comprend surtout que le bien n'est pas un long spectre blanc, et qu'il suffit d'un point de vue particulier pour prendre le mal de quelqu'un pour un bien universel. Il suffit d'une pensée pour changer les définitions. Le bien d'Erik est extrême, froid et destructeur : mais pour lui, le bon chez Charles est vain et sans bien fondé.

Leurs jugements de valeurs creuseront toujours un ravin entre eux. Ils creuseront probablement leur tombes avec parce qu'ils sont têtus en plus.

Quelque part, il doit lui faire encore confiance sans quoi il ne se laisserait pas aller comme ça. Il est instable, bien sûr, et le fait que l'avion ait un mini-bar n'aide pas – le whisky coule sous sa peau comme un anti-douleur liquide et il se croit courageux alors qu'en fait, il n'a fait que se lancer dans un combat dont il se savait déjà perdant.

Quand il voit le visage d'Erik se fermer, sous la pression atmosphérique ou à cause de l'affront – qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ? Charles regrette de ne plus avoir son don, pendant deux secondes – il est debout comme sur terre et ses yeux, oh ses yeux de bordel nocturne se dardent d'une colère sans nom. Il répond au défi qu'on lui a lancé.  _Tu veux faire la victime Xavier ? Toi le lâche ? Moi le traître ? Oh mais tu es du mauvais côté du miroir, mon ami. Tu es l'ennemi qui ne fait rien et laisse les autres se faire tuer._

« Angel. » Un silence de ponctuation pour monter le discours. « Azazel. » Le soudain coup de chaud dans la cabine vient du métal qui chauffe sous ses doigts. « Emma. » Les tôles sont sous son contrôle et ils perdent de l'altitude. « Banshee. » Logan comprend tout juste dans quelle situation de chiotte ils se sont foutus.

« Nos frères et sœurs mutants – tous morts ! Bon nombre d'autres ont servis de sujets d'expérimentations, dépecés ! » L'image mentale que se projette Xavier finit de l'ensevelir. Il fixe avec horreur celui qui l'accuse et il tombe avec l'avion plongeant à pic, et il le regarde comme s'il avait ramené leurs cadavres sous ses yeux.

« Où étais-tu, Charles ?! Nous devions les protéger ! » Il pleure sans larmes. Malgré le suicide qu'ils se promettent dans le crash futur, il n'entend que sa voix, il ne boit que ses gestes. Il ne comprend que maintenant ce que son inaction a causé comme dégât.

« Où étais-tu quand ton propre peuple avait besoin de toi ?! Caché ? Toi et Hank – prétendant être ce tu n'es pas !  _Tu_  nous as tous abandonné ! »

Hank crie qu'ils vont y rester s'il ne se calme pas.

Mais Erik est déjà paisible. L'avion regagne son équilibre et les esprits se retrouvent. Il se rappelle de ces longues journées en prison à respirer par amples bouffés, ne pensant à rien, repoussant l'idée même de colère, se plaçant au-dessus de ces notions, au-dessus du pathos humain.

Il se rassoit. Il a exposé son point de vue, ainsi il est temps de continuer leur route.

Logan va jeter un coup d'œil auprès d'Hank pour s'assurer que tout va bien avec la machine – et parce que l'air est suffocant entre ces deux canetons en pétard.

Erik s'est battu comme un fou pour ses congénères et il ne tolérera pas, jamais, qu'on repousse la faute sur lui. Il a fait au mieux, tout le temps. Cette fois-ci n'échappera pas à la règle. Il arrêtera Mystique pour le bien commun des mutants.

Charles continue de le regarder comme un alien.

Lehnsherr lui tend la main pour le faire s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il le mate d'une drôle de manière aussi – son lot d'émotions est bien moins voyant que celui du professeur, mais il a dans le visage une expression désolée, quasi atterrée. Il se demande :

Comment a-t-il pu laisser tomber son rôle dans l'histoire ? Son don, sa volonté d'aider les autres ? Erik aimerait dire : tu n'es pas l'homme qui m'a pris par la main et m'a guidé au sommet. Tu n'es pas celui qui m'a sauvé, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un ramasse-poubelle.

Et Charles aimerait lui dire : si tu m'as aimé un jour, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour me prendre comme je suis. Je sais que je suis coupable mais je sais aussi que tu te sens responsable du merdier où on se trouve.

Ils pourraient avoir de merveilleuses discussions en pensée, ils pourraient s'apaiser et trouver des compromis. Ils pourraient refaire le monde une nouvelle fois sans qu'on les espionne, bien à l'abri dans leurs grandes têtes de grands héros.

Mais les héros sont morts, voudrait dire Erik. Ils sont abattus par les humains, ils sont morts quand tu m'as abandonné.

Je n'avais personne pour me redonner espoir, dirait Charles. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne sais pas évoluer seul. Tu m'as donné beaucoup trop pour me déposséder d'un coup. Tu as fait le petit monstre de misère que je suis. Tu ne devrais pas me regarder comme ça. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ni de ton pardon, je veux que tu sois là au cas où je tombe, une seconde fois.

Ils n'entendent pas ce que pense l'autre mais le plus gros semble avoir été admis. Ils ont passé le stade de se comprendre à travers les mots, et ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

Tu m'as manqué, pense l'un d'entre eux.

L'autre dira : je sais.

Pardon.

Et ils s'embrassent, accidentellement, comme un réflexe de la mémoire, comme s'ils étaient encore capables de ce genre de romance complice. C'est un mensonge extra doux mais là se trouve leur seule manière de se retrouver pour de vrai, comme les hommes qui s'aimaient il y a dix ans. Ils n'étaient pas supposés tourner ainsi. Ils étaient censés mené une révolution et non une boucherie.

Silencieusement, les deux pleurent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez téma les 3 premiers chapitres, j'ai fait quelques dessins pour cette fic. C'est pas grand chose, mais j'ai fait l'effort quoi. Comment allez-vous ? La forme ? Juillet est passé si vite, je suis terrifiée. J'ai peur dans toutes mes petites cellules, aye. Je crois que je suis en train d'épuiser ma capacité/habilité/aisance à écrire/dessiner. Je m'épuise. Je ne suis pas un génie, hélas !

**Faux happy ending**

Erik n'est pas un gentil môme. Charles n'est pas très futé malgré ce qu'on pense. Il est plus doué en lecture directe qu'au feeling : il a vraiment un instinct de merde. Franchement il est bon comme homme, un sacré bout de gentleman ! Mais quand il en vient à juger les gens, il n'a pas les plus brillants outils.

Il a vu au travers de Raven sans comprendre ses craintes et le détachement progressif qu'elle prenait. Il n'a pas compris qui elle était jusqu'au moment où elle l'a quitté. C'est facile de mettre toute la faute sur son dos – elle ne lui a pas fait de cadeau non plus, l'abandonnant pile au moment où il pissait le sang – mais elle a été patiente quelque part, et elle devait l'aimer assez pour ça.

Hank... Oh il sait qu'Hank est un type de bonnes mœurs. Il n'avait simplement pas deviné qu'il serait aussi incroyable. Il n'aurait pas pensé se tourner vers lui en cas de coups durs, il ne pensait pas que ce serait cet homme qui supporterait ses litanies et ses excès de violence. Il l'a aidé à faire sa toilette quand il n'osait pas se toucher : il l'a porté dans et hors de son lit, car il ne savait pas comment fonctionner avec son corps infirme : il a créé un sérum pour lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu : il lui a tenu les cheveux quand il vomissait dix litres de bile au fond des WC.

Charles est un télépathe de talent mais un ami de merde. Il doit être vraiment stupide au final pour être incapable de lire quiconque sans rentrer dans leurs têtes, c'est assez malade quand on y pense, non ?

Mais il s'est assez fâché de ça. Il serait peut-être temps de se pardonner. Ou, tout du moins, d'arrêter là la haine de soi et de commencer à retourner de l'avant. Il y a un futur à sauver. C'est assez pour le tenir debout éveillé.

Mais Erik reste un connard. Le problème, c'est qu'il continue de lui faire confiance. Toujours, à chaque détour, à chaque avancée. Même quand il lui en veut, il lui donne une seconde chance : une troisième : une quatrième : et à chaque fois, le con ne manque pas de se jouer de lui.

Il aurait dû le sentir venir. Il était trop calme pour être transparent : et si Charles avait encore son don, il aurait pu prévoir tout ce merdier ! Mais  _Magneto_  est un fin tacticien : une fois sûr que ses pensées étaient bien à l'abri, il pouvait aisément réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'agir, pour le bien commun – en omettant le bien de Mystique, bien sûr, car l'esprit d'Erik est capable de ce genre de compromis.

Il lui a tiré dessus. L'a pourchassée sans sens de morale, sans aucune compassion : il a regardé Shaw avec les mêmes yeux : il a embrassé Charles avec la même bouche.

Ah, si l'avion avait pu se crasher avant Paris, tout aurait été plus simple.

Maintenant un stade encercle la Maison Blanche comme une demande en mariage : mutants, épousez-moi ! Charles aurait dit oui, pour rire, si Erik lui avait fait une blague du genre. L'ancien Charles, du moins. Là, il se retient de chialer encore, et se concentre tout entier à sauver le monde entier contre le psychopathe qu'est Erik Lehnsherr.

Il ne faut pas se faire de grandes idées, si quelqu'un sauvera le monde aujourd'hui, ce sera Mystique. Elle semble être la seule des trois capables de réfléchir plus d'une seconde, et elle sait revenir sur ses choix quand le moment le demande. Oh, elle n'a pas plus grand désir que de tuer un salopard de plus de cette planète, mais elle sait se rendre à l'évidence : un présent de merde ne justifie pas de rendre le futur impossible.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé aussi loin les conséquences d'un seul acte sur un seul homme – elle ne comprend pas que personne n'ait rien fait pour arrêter ses plans, il suffirait de brûler son laboratoire et de tout faire oublier à ses collaborateurs – mais elle peut trouver un autre moyen de faire avancer les choses. Cette voie-ci est bouchée. Très bien. Demain, elle trouvera un autre chemin.

Jusqu'à là, elle restera le plus loin possible de Charles. Elle doit retrouver les mutants revenus de la guerre et faire quelque chose d'eux : ils peuvent monter une belle affaire s'ils s'en donnent la peine.

Clopinant, elle s'en va, laissant l'occasion à ces deux têtes de mules de se débrouiller seuls.

Erik ne va pas regretter ce qu'il a fait et fera. Le regret est une notion du passé dont ses idéaux n'ont pas besoin. Il n'est pas fier de ce qu'il a fait à Charles – encore – mais il ne peut pas se ranger de son côté. Il ne peut pas non plus lui épargner la triste réalité des morts nécessaires – lui sait ce qu'elles signifient, il en a trop comptées pour ne pas savoir.

Tout aurait été plus simple si, dans l'avion, ils avaient continué de s'embrasser et s'étaient permis de se retrouver comme avant. S'ils avaient été assez candides pour arrêter de se battre, tout aurait été plus... rattrapable.

Mais Erik n'est pas un gentil garçon, et Charles n'a jamais été très futé – malgré qu'il sache ce qu'on en pense.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh désolée que vous ayez cru que la fin c'était avant au précédent chapitre. C'est vrai que ça faisait fin, mais si c'était vrai ça aurait été putain de bâclé haha. Ayez patience avec moi, je suis un tas de misère comme Charles ces derniers temps. P.S : Havoc est Alex Summers, revenu du Vietnam et puis on supposera qu'il est BFF avec Mystique voilà.

_**Tendresse létale** _

 

Les doigts de Hank sont merveilleux. Des connaissances riches et jeunes en sortent pour penser des mondes que la science n'a pas encore imaginé. Les mains de Hank reflètent son génie et sa bonté. Ses doigts s'allongent avec beaucoup d'attention, tendus mais doux autour de sa mâchoire, agrippant les angles avec délicatesse.

Hank manie les choses avec intérêt : il manie les gens avec patience, et compassion.

Le rasoir coupe le bitume de poils tout doucement : mais le changement est immédiat. Charles qui observe tout dans le miroir en face d'eux redécouvre un peu plus d'espoir dans sa nouvelle gueule. Il n'a pas encore envie de toucher à ses cheveux – il pourrait en faire de belles choses, des tresses, des couronnes de fleurs, un chignon et des boucles anglaises.

L'esprit de Hank chuchote comme un chat caché sous un sofa. Il est caché mais content qu'on éprouve sa présence. Il chantonne, presque, tout à la tâche et vidé de toute mauvaise pensée. L'instant est assez paisible car coupé du monde. Ils sont deux dans un manoir sans son, Hank rase la barbe du professeur Xavier et le soleil est plein, jetant des dégradés sur les couvertures et des carrés jaunes.

Charles a bien dit qu'il pouvait faire sa toilette seul, Hank a cependant insisté pour s'occuper de la taille de son poil. Il disait  _Je me suis occupé de mon père comme ça_ , et sans le dire il signifiait par là qu'il voulait le faire pour eux deux.

Deux semaines sont passées depuis l'incident. Erik est de nouveau emprisonné, le stade est de retour à sa place de choix et les humains tolèrent encore les mutants – la Femme Bleue a quelques fans, et beaucoup parlent de groupes secrets créés en son nom pour la bonne cause. Charles tuerait plutôt que d'avouer qu'il est son premier fan et son dernier, pour toujours.

Hank continue ses caresses et passe un baume à l'abricot sur la peau vierge. Son visage a retrouvé son âge. Sans les cernes, il pourrait être de nouveau beau. Charles Xavier, ami des dames et des sirs. Charles Xavier, professeur. Quelle idée.

« Je vais chercher une serviette. » Le jeune homme sort de la pièce et une ombre passe à la fenêtre. Entr'ouverte, elle a laissé entrer une intruse.

Mystique vient se coller à son dos, pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Charles la regarde dans le miroir, lui tendant un sourire assez mince malgré la surprise.

Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Elle le sait :

« Je ne te remercierai pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé, pour avoir été là. Je vais te remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi, gamine, et d'avoir fait de ton mieux. »

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle passe une main sur sa joue fraîche, elle est toute chose aussi. C'est un nouvel adieu quelque part, jusqu'au prochain, jusqu'au dernier. Ils se reverront sur un autre champ de bataille et advienne que pourra.

Il baise sa main avec force. Elle s'en va. Soudain, il voudrait qu'il pleuve pour avoir une raison de ne pas avoir à sortir ce jourd'hui.

(Il trouvera un-e mutant-e capable de régler la météo sur ses humeurs, un jour.)

Hank revient et il n'est pas dupe, il sent le nouveau parfum dans l'air. Et bien qu'il soit conscient de la dernière visite, il n'en dit pas mot. Son regard devient triste, sa moue s'alourdit de regrets. Il a aimé Raven avec beaucoup d'efforts, mais il a pêché à comprendre ce que voulait Mystique.  _On fait la paire_ , pense Charles sans ironie.  _Nous avons des idéaux de paix parfaite, mais souvent nous omettons de voir dans les yeux des autres ce qu'ils désirent._

L'éponge sur sa peau est bonne mais les doigts de Hank sont mieux. Ils ont une tendresse que Xavier ne trouve qu'en lui. Il aurait aimé tomber amoureux d'un homme comme ça. Il avait souvent pensé marier Raven à quelqu'un de ce calibre : pourquoi n'a-t-il pas plutôt penser à ce qu'elle voulait elle ?

Ah ça suffit les remords. Il sort de la chambre, mal assuré sur les rampes d'appoint posées un peu partout dans la baraque. Elles font l'affaire pour le moment mais il n'est pas encore très à l'aise sur ses deux roues – une fois, il avait conduit une mobylette que Raven avait volée et s'était planté dans un panneau de stop. Un genou en vrac lui avait fait passer l'envie de conduire quoique ce soit.

Le souvenir adoucit son humeur. Dans le hall, il met son plus beau manteau puis coiffe ses mèches dans une queue de cheval relevé, laisse quelques cheveux traîner sur son visage et attend que Hank le rejoigne. Ensembles, ils quittent le manoir et attendent le taxi. Les visites ne sont ouvertes que de quinze à dix-huit heures. 

**xxx**

Mystique retrouve  _Havoc_  dans un café aux bords de la ville, posé sous un pont où les camions de marchandises passent et font un brouhaha lourd en-dessous. On s'entend à peine penser. L'endroit est sans prétention, et vraiment le cadre n'a pas grand intérêt. Le plus important est de ne pas être vu. 

Elle est un homme de la trentaine grisonnant, au ventre rond, avec des lunettes de comptable et un T-shirt Adidas. Alex se fout de sa gueule en piaillant. « Tes costumes sont de pire en pire, Raven, franchement.

– La ferme. Tu as déjà commandé ?

– Deux cafés et deux crêpes.

– Bien.

– T'es partout dans les journaux, tu le sais ça ? »

Mystique en est consciente, elle compte sur cette attention pour lui ouvrir des portes. Elle va faire sa propre campagne de recrutement : pas pour monter une armée mais pour trouver des survivants et les mettre à l'abri. Il faut dire qu'elle a du mal à laisser Alex plus de deux heures sans s'inquiéter. Depuis qu'elle sait pour les expériences – pour ce qui est arrivé aux autres – pour ce qui a failli lui arriver – elle est plus avertie du danger. Il reprend : 

« J'ai un truc à te demander, en tout cas.

– Quoi ? Si tu veux retourner voir professeur X, c'est ton problème, mais ne viens pas pleurer s'il te laisse pourrir dans un coin de la cave.

– Non, rah non, je m'en fous de lui maintenant. » Tant mieux. L'idéologie de l'école pour mignons petits mutants est morte. Ils feront mieux par eux-mêmes. « J'aimerais retourner quelqu'un. Mon frère. Mon petit frère, Scott.

– Tu sais où il vit ?

– Non, peut-être encore... Il est peut-être encore à l'orphelinat.

– Très bien. Commençons par là. » Qu'importe qu'il soit mutant ou non, on ne laisse pas un enfant derrière. Alex prend sa réponse avec entrain et lui décroche son sourire de mignon petit bâtard. Elle y répond tout pareil.

Puis, apaisée – elle pense à l'enfant qu'elle pourrait avoir, qu'elle a désiré avoir, et à Azazel et son cadavre décomposé quelque part dans un désert. Son café a goût de mort et elle chouine un petit peu, discrètement.

Alex, s'il voit quoique ce soit, fait genre d'être distrait et la laisse à sa peine.

**xxx**

Jusqu'au procès officiel – qui fera les journaux tévé pour un bon mois – Erik a été affecté dans une prison haute sécurité qui autorise néanmoins qu'on le visite. Alors Charles a saisi sa chance : cette fois, il va tourner la page en le voyant à travers les barreaux, lui dire au revoir et aller de l'avant. Ce jour sera le dernier où eux-deux aura encore un peu de sens.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il atterrit devant sa cellule. L'homme est grand malgré la pièce grise et moite. Les barreaux sont en réalité une vitre en plastique, son lit est posé à ras le sol et le mécanisme des toilettes ne résident qu'en un bidet. Et malgré tout ce décor de mauvais film noir, Erik lève le menton en défi.  _Regardez-moi, gaussez-vous, mais je suis au-dessus de vous déjà._  Enfin c'est ce que l'attitude suppose.

Un coup d'œil sous sa tête dit à Charles autre chose. Il y a une honte, celle d'être vu si misérable, celle de le retrouver en fauteuil roulant : l'enthousiasme de se revoir. La honte, encore, d'avoir été capturé et donné à voir. La colère qu'on le laisse moisir là. Et puis quelque chose comme de l'affection à revoir le visage neutre de Charles.

Il pense :  _Ses yeux sont de nouveau prêts à bouffer le monde_. Charles rougit à ça. Erik le remarque et rit, avec un ton méchant et des manières de con :

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois,  _professeur X_? »

Malgré l'affront, il pose ses yeux ailleurs que sur celui à qui il a parlé. Il a de nouveau honte. Charles ne peut pas se déplacer seul, ses jambes pendent au vide dans une chaise de jardin verte. Charles sourit, vilain aussi :

« La vue est exquise de là où je me tiens. Du moins, de là où je suis. » Les coups sont donnés sans respiration. « Je suis venu te voir, non pas pour te libérer cette fois –

– Pas pour m'en foutre une, j'espère.

– Je suis venu te dire au revoir, mon ami. »

Hank frissonne à ça. Erik semble impassible, comme si la menace n'était pas sérieuse. Le silence laisse sous-entendre le contraire. Les gardes s'en tamponnent le coquillard, flingues en verres aux hanches prêts à déculotter au moindre pet de travers. L'ambiance est charmante pour une rupture.

Mais Erik n'est pas prêt à être laissé seul. Il ne vivra pas toute sa vie en prison. Il va crever les cieux et donner toutes les terres aux mutants. Il va prendre Charles, il va le prendre de force s'il le faut –

 _Non._ Charles se pose dans son esprit pour y parler sans être entendu.  _Les frères que nous étions il y a onze ans sont morts. La violence nous a fait devenir ce que nous sommes. Tu m'as enlevé la capacité de marcher. Dès que tu as posé tes mains sur moi, tu m'as fait du mal._

Erik pense à cette fois où Charles l'a sauvé de la noyade. Il a besoin d'être sauvé, encore, des milliers de fois s'il le faut. Il en vaut la peine, non ?

_Bien sûr. Ne cherche pas à me faire culpabiliser. Mon ami, c'est la fin pour nous. Pour le moment. Pour dire vrai, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je vienne aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai de la tendresse pour toi, toujours eu. Mais tu m'as rendu faible, Erik. Je vais reprendre l'académie pour les jeunes mutants. Je vais créer un endroit sécurisé pour leurs apprentissages. Toi, fais ce qu'il te plaît. Mais reste en dehors de tout ça et ne touche plus jamais –_

Ses mots font un écho de montagne sous son crâne.

–  _Plus jamais à Raven._

« Charles, ne fais pas l'enfant. »

_Au revoir._

Dans sa cellule, Magnéto fait mine de ne pas suivre son départ, mais partout dans ses pensées il l'accuse de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Charles sait qu'il a raison.

Maintenant, ils sont quittes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK promis je ne vous oublie pas, je suis gentille comme ça. M'aimez-vous toujours un peu ? Allez, on est toujours ami-es j'espère ? Je suis sur mon second roman d'où que j'ai un peu déserté le milieu des fanfics. Aussi je passe mes journées à lire des fics cherik toutes plus cuculs les unes que les autres genre, Charles en sub d'Erik, Erik et Charles mariés, beaucoup de foutre et de fluff. Je suis pourrie jusqu'à la moelle avec ce pairing, Dieu m'en garde. Bises à vous.

**Une bouche cotonneuse**

« Ne sois pas gentil ni méchant. Sois juste- sois juste toi, Hank. Tu sais que les gens t'aiment quand tu es toi-même, évite peut-être de parler de sciences dès le premier jour ?

–  _Professeur_.

– Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Tu es parfait. »

Le jeune homme rougit, contenté de satisfaire. Son enthousiasme à répondre aux attentes de Charles est grandiose, sans limite, mais quel poids parfois. Charles n'est pas encore capable de lui rendre la pareille, il se démène tous les jours face au miroir – il fait de son mieux pour ne pas se détester, vraiment il essaie, et il garde espoir même si c'est dur de ne pas pleurer au réveil, de dire non aux verres qu'on lui propose au bar.

Mais Hank est là, avec son sourire de comédie romantique, et rien que ça force Charles à tirer le meilleur de lui-même. Il se bat. Il va réussir à redevenir le professeur des beaux jours, il ne veut plus laisser le quotidien le détruire.

On sonne. C'est quasi si son jeune compagnon ne dégoupille pas la porte tant son stress et son appréhension sont grands. Et Charles sourit, pas comme il souriait en flirtant, pas comme il souriait à  _l'autre_.

Aujourd'hui ils accueillent leurs nouveaux élèves à l'école, ils ouvrent enfin leur baraque aux bébés mutants qui auraient bien besoin d'aide, faute de soutien. C'est la bonne chose à faire, se répète Xavier pour la vingtième fois. Cette fois, il ne laissera aucune guerre ou aucun mutant maniaque lui enlever le droit d'aider ses semblables. Cette fois, l'initiative va réussir : les X-men sont en marche, franchement ça sonne bien à l'oreille ! Ça lui réchauffe le ventre de pouvoir de nouveau envisager un avenir optimiste.

Ils accueillent les nouveaux venus et les amènent au salon pour discuter des derniers papiers à remplir autour d'un thé, dans le calme immense de la maison où il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, Raven avait rempli les murs de ses gros rires d'enfant.

X

Mystique la jauge avec intérêt. Ça pourrait marcher, se dit-elle avec engagement. Sans se l'avouer, elle a un gros coup de cœur pour cette femme mais il lui faut une raison valable pour l'intégrer à la confrérie. Alex ne semble pas partager son même bon goût et tant mieux : cette femme sera sienne, elle ne la partagera pas.

« Destinée, alors-

– Vous pouvez m'appeler Irène.

– Comme Irène Adler, de Sherlock Holmes ? » Là Havoc semble intéressé. Son frère, qui lui traîne dans les pattes, ne prête pas attention à leur discussion inintéressante et essaie de regarder le soleil le plus longtemps sans se brûler la vue. Ce qui serait cocasse pour un môme capable de lancer des lasers par les orbites.

« Scott, t'aimes bien Sherlock Holmes hein ?

– Nah, je préfère Captain America.

– Oh non, tu déconnes ! Je parle de littérature là ! » Scott ne dit rien. Les bédés sont des livres tout pareil mais son aîné est trop entêté pour lui donner raison. Il sait mieux que de le provoquer, alors il retourne à son combat de regards avec le soleil.

« Destinée- » Reprend Mystique. « Tu peux lire dans l'avenir, ainsi ?

– Oui, du moins, sur une courte période. Plus je m'avance dans le temps, moins mes prévisions sont efficaces. En combat, je m'en sors. » Elle leur montre une petite arbalète attachée à sa ceinture. « Et je peux me déplacer sans problème puisque je  _vois_ les objets dans un futur proche.

– Pas mal. » Rigole Mystique, toutes dents sorties, avec un gros respect pour elle. Si même aveugle, elle peut se diriger sans peine et tenir le coup dans l'action, c'est parfait, elle l'embauche !

Juste pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas tout que du bluff, elle lui envoie son pied dans la nuque : mais avant de n'atteindre la peau, une main la bloque à la cheville et Irène rigole.

« C'est suffisant comme test ?

– Pour le moment, ça fera l'affaire. » Elles se sourient un peu en prédateurs et beaucoup par engouement. Mystique se sent déjà folle d'elle. C'est un grand atout que le don de précognition si bien maîtrisé. Ils vont pouvoir mieux prévoir les plans d'attaque et peut-être même entraîner son don à prévoir leur avenir global. C'est une sacrée aubaine, et de plus la nana est exquise !

« Avant que tu me le demandes, je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Irène. »

Scott hoche la tête. Tout est rouge pour lui, le ciel, le bleu, les gens, les sexes. Alors il peut faire ça. Irène le remercie et il se demande comment il peut encore voir alors qu'elle ne le peut pas.

X

Magneto ne connaît plus les temps où l'on pleure les gens qu'on a perdus. Il ne sait qu'avancer, planter sa mâchoire au cou des traites à sa race et les vider de leurs sangs pour se purger de sa haine. Il est bien loin de l'état de paix blanche qu'il avait éprouvée dix ans dans sa prison de verre : mais ce n'était pas un vain apprentissage puisque le blanc subsiste, sa rage plus brillante que tout le reste. Il n'a pas laissé tomber la sérénité, il l'embrasse pour la mettre à profit de son empire de crimes et de cimetières.

La trahison de Charles est le meilleur gazole pour sa machinerie de vengeance, il boit à goulées monstres dans les souvenirs qu'ils ont partagés, bons, mauvais ou parfaits.

Il observe de loin ses pathétiques tentatives d'école loin du monde, cachée aux yeux des humains pour éviter tout conflit. S'il s'en donne la peine, il arrive à comprendre ce qui motive Charles... Il comprend que l'envie de protéger leurs enfants lui soit plus important. Il est trop bon pour eux, pense-t-il souvent. Beaucoup trop bon pour ce monde. Heureusement, moi,  _je suis juste ce qu'il mérite._

Il s'est évadé de prison le jour de son procès. Il aurait pu tenter le coup avant mais les médias n'auraient pas su couvrir l'événement aussi bien. Ainsi, il savait que Charles, Mystique, que tous les mutants avaient pu le voir et ressentir sa présence. Il n'avait fait que commencer ses actions : il allait mener un coup d'État, lever les espoirs de son peuple, prendre le dessus sur la majorité.

Tout d'abord, il allait mener sa propre campagne de recrutements et cette fois-ci, il ne sera plus gentil. Il va aller chercher ceux que les humains ont emprisonnés, laissés pour compte et leur redonner une identité, de quoi se défendre. Il pense à ses colocataires de cellule, au petit Pietro et sa magnifique habilité à courir impossiblement vite. Oui, il va constituer sa propre fratrie. Chaudement, il chuchote dans son esprit – nu du casque de Shaw cette unique fois, pour que Charles l'entende – il dit tout doucement :  _Attends-toi au pire, mon amour. Et bonne chance à toi, quoiqu'il arrive._

Charles l'entend. Malgré leurs différends et les rancœurs, malgré la menace et Mystique qui monte son coup dans l'ombre, malgré tous les dangers et ceux à venir, Charles lui offre un long rire de remerciement. Quelque part, ça lui redonne le goût de vivre de retrouver son vieil ennemi-amant sur le pied de course, prêt à foutre en l'air leur pays. Il répond :  _Très bien, mon ami. Mais n'attends pas de moi que je te laisse faire._


End file.
